Code lyoko: episode 68 Almost busted
by Flipicerobot
Summary: Lyokowarriors are in danger: Sissi blackmails them, a new enemy joins the evil side, X.A.N.A. launches the mega-attack. Will they save the world in time?


**#68 Almost busted.**

Since the last attack of X.A.N.A. things changed a lot: Matthias on the evil side, lyokowarriors have upgrades, and Sissi knows the location of their base.

Location: Factory _ the highest level_ time: 16/09/2013 10:00

Sissi lied that she is ill. Because of that, she has a lot of time to sneak to the factory.

5 minutes later.

She found the laboratory. Sissi brought the camera with her. "... And now I'm in the secret lab of their group...

another 5 minutes later.

Sissi recored her discovery of the scanners, the lab and the supercomputer. Her mission was a perfect success. Then she went to school.

10:15

Aelita, Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odd have a lesson with Mrs. Mayer. For the student it was: let's imagine the triangle a.b.c. and the side b.c. ... But for Odd it was like: blah blah blah. a.b.c. blah blah blah... After the lesson they were in front of vending machine. William leans on the wall. Odd drinking pepsi. Ulrich and Yumi had the conversation. They all wanted to discuss about their next mission, when Sissi comes to them." Hey ulrich dear I.." Sissi was cut off by Ulrich." Sissi one last time: I AM NOT YOUR ULRICH DEAR!"

-" But I have something for you"

-"yeah? What is it?"

she plays her camera. They were in WTF pose. They knew, that they were busted. " So Ulrich. If you won't date with me, I'll show it my daddy and the police." Sissi goes out. She know about the super computer, about lyoko, about Aelita, about EVERYTHING! Their secret was endanger. "So , what do we do?" Aelita asked. No one answered, but Jeremy had a plan. After school Jeremy went to the factory. His plan is to jeremyfie Sissi, and order her to delete that video.

[ Sissi's room 14:00]

A specter come out from the electrical socket, and posses Sissi. Jeremy jumps with joy " uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh! Now Sissi delete the records from her camera. She obeys. specter releases her.

[ Rec room 14: 10]

Jeremy runs into the Rec room " I DID IT" odd asks" what is it"

-" I jeremyfied Sissi to destroy her video !" Jeremy enjoys this, but the others were mad. "WHAT!" "Jeremy why did you do that."

-" I did that Aelita, because I had to do something. we need to be at low profile by all costs."

_ " BY ALL COSTS!? THAT X.A.N.A.'S MANNER!"

- "but Aelita ..."

- "SHUT UP JEREMY!"

they leave the room. Jeremy is all alone. Then he hears the voice. " We don't need them" Jeremy gasps in fear. " W-Who is t-there?!" The voice repeats:"we don't need them." "where are y-you?"

-" right there." Jeremy turns to the mirror image and sees someone, but it wasn't him it was some sort of creature: it was all black with lizard skull and tongue. it was covered with green digital circuits. " W-Who A-Are y-you ?" Jeremy asked. " Just call me cyber venom."

-" What do you want?"

- " I want to destroy X.A.N.A., the same as you."

- " R-Really?"

-" Yes."

-" W-w-why m-me?"

-" Because You're the only one who is strong enough to accomplish the mission. The others are too you with me ?"

-" I need some time to think."

-" I'll give you 12 hours." cyber venom disappears in the vent.

[ Factory _ computer lab] time: 15:17

Yumi and William come to the lab. Yumi asks Aelita" Hi. what are you doing." Aelita responds: " I'm working on the special M.C.P. program. It deletes everything that you want to erase." William enjoys that" So, we can make Sissi to forget all about our secret?" Aelita nods. William asks:" When the program will be ready?" She answers" In 10 minutes." Suddenly super scanner shows an activated tower. " uh-oh X.A.N.A. alert. call Odd and Ulrich." Aelita said. "what about Jeremy?"

-" we can do everything without him."

[ Odd and Ulrich's room] time: 15:18

They're relaxing from school. then Ulrich's phone. " Hello. What is it... Okay we'll be there in five minutes." Odd asks "X.A.N.A. attacks?" Ulrich nods. they go to the factory.

[ 5 minutes later]

The lyokowarriors appear in the forest sector with their vehicles. William's vehicle was a floating bike colored in white with blue stripes on sides. it has the turbo engine on its back. Aelita announces:"William this is overwheel or hyperbike. I think, that yo'll be good friends." they laughed. Jeremy walked into the lab " hey. are you there?"

-" Jeremy. what are you doing in the lab" Jeremy knew, that Aelita was still mad.

-" I'm so sorry Aelita. You were absolutely right!"

-"I forgive you, but we must deactivate the tower."

-"okay the tower in 300 meters on the South."

-"got it" all they said in unison.

[ 10 minutes later]

they arrived to the activated tower. it was guarded by ten creepers and seven blocks. Yumi uses her new weapon. the purple staff. She deflects all lasers of creepers, and destroy all of them." Good job Yumi." Jeremy is amazed. " That wasn't so hard." Odd shoots his new acid arrows to melt down blocks' legs. They were defenseless. William and Ulrich finished all work. Ulrich throw his swords into the eye of two blocks. And William launched an energy wave at the rest of them. Aelita enters the tower.

**AELITA_**

**CODE_**

**LYOKO_**

**"**tower deactivated"

[ computer lab ]_ 15:54

Everyone are in the lab. They weren't mad. " soooo... will you forgive me?" Jeremy looked at each other then nodded. Yumi notices, that something scares him. " Are scared of something Jeremy?" Jeremy wanted to hide it, but couldn't. " um. yeah... When you walked out from the rec room. some one called cybervenom. asked me for alliance with him." They were in more WTF pose than before. " WHATTT!" " But that's not all. He said that he know where's Aelita's mother." Aelita let out a single tear. " My mother is still alive." Ulrich asks: " I don't understand, why this Cybervenom needs our help" Jeremy thought about that and something comes to his mind " Maybe he want to take over the world, but first he must to get rid of his rival..." " X.A.N.A." Jeremy sighs and asks the group. " what are we gonna do with Sissi." Aelita answers"I have something that will help us " Jeremy is full of confusion :" Really? What is it ?" William explains:"well, while you were away, Aelita created a program that selectively erase memory" Jeremy smiles by that news. " what do we do?" Aelita explains the function. " I installed the program inside the flashlight. we just need to Shine on someone, then the electro-magnetic field of the light deletes the chosen by telepathic interface memory, and the object remains in trance for 10 seconds. Odd remembers one movie " Cool. Like from Men In Black." The group laughs. Ulrich gets an SMS " oh its a message from Sissi. She knows about the camera, and want us to tell her, Nicholas, Herve and Mr. Delmas our secret. She waits us in the boiler room in 30 minutes. or she will play a record of Jeremy's diary."

[ Kadic. Boiler room] 16:11

Sissi, Nicholas and Herve are waiting for Lyokowarriors." Do you really think that they will tell your dad about that factory?" Herve asks. Sissi snaps at him. " They WILL tell my dad. After what they done with my camera. They must to do that. If they not, I'll use plan:B. At this moment the group comes to the room. " Hmm... you made it in time." Sissi says slyly. " okay we'll tell you everything, just... do one thing." Ulrich said , Sissi groans " okay, okay. what we must do?" " Just look into the flashlight." They do it, and Ulrich presses the button, while thinking about lyoko, factory and their secret. Flashlight flashing and erases the memory. The trio stays in trance, then in 10 seconds they open their eyes and try to remember. " W-what is going on here." Sissi asks in confusion. " oh, Herve invited us to see how he confesses to you in love" Odd imagined. " WHAT! EWW... GROSS!" Sissi cried as she slapped Herve's check. Group laughs. They are still at low profile, but they have a new enemy.

**The next day **

[ Jeremy's room 13:30]

Jeremy and Aelita are working on creating the ship. " ...A-a-a-nd done! the last ting we must to do is to create the gravity stabilisators for engines. It won't take more than 15 minutes, right Aelita? Err... Aelita?" Aelita is trapped in her thoughts ' how could cybervenom know about my mother? who created him? What is his plan?' "Aelita?" Aelita was snapped back into real world " Aelita is something wrong?" Jeremy asked her. she replies" In a fact yes." She sniffles. " I don't know what to do. Even if we get rid of X.A.N.A.. I still don't know if my mother dead or alive. So much things have fallen on me in one day." Jeremy seats near her and says, looking in her eyes." Aelita I promise, that we'll find out what happened with your mother, and save her." Aelita silently cries and hugs him.

[ Ishiyama's house] 13:40

Hiroki plays his game on gameboy, when the specter comes out from the electrical socket. Hiroki notices it" Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" He pulls his phone, calls Yumi.

[ kadic Academy _ cafeteria.] 13:41

The group is having lunch, Yumi's phone beeping. She answers the call. " Hiroki what is going on?" She hears scream. " Yumiiiiiii! HELP ME ! I'M CHASED BY GHOOOOOST!" Yumi gasps "Jeremy is there an activated tower"He checks the super scanner "Yumi You're right! an activated tower in the desert sector." Yumi told Hiroki to hide, but it was too late. He's possessed by X.A.N.A..

[ Meanwhile on the street]

xanafied Hiroki runs to the factory. a car rides to him " HEY KID! ARE YOU MAD!" the driver is electricified. XANA-Hiroki destroys every car on his way.

[lyoko _ desert sector] 13:45

lyokowarriors appear on plato. Yumi is very,very MAD. " RRRGGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT X.A.N.A. POSSESSED HIM!" Ulrich is too worried about her" Yumi. Calm down." Yumi shouts back. " calm down? CALM DOWN !? HIROKI IS UNDER CONTROL OF X.A.N.A.! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH DAMAGE COULD CAUSE A LITTLE CHILD!" William interrupts her " Yumi listen, the sooner we deactivate the tower, the sooner Hiroki will be saved." Yumi calms down a little. " Okay! where's the tower Jeremy?" they hear his voice through the intercom. " in 200 meters in the South-West direction. Plus, Matthias is out there. here are your vehicles." As he said thatm their vehicles appear in front of them. Yumi hops on the new and sleek overwing, silently crying. The group is riding to the tower. " Guys be careful! 10 hornets on your way" the troop of hornets shoot at them they were more powerful than before, every shot costs 20 lifepoints. " Odd, Yumi, take care of them. Ulrich, William, protect Aelita." Jeremy said. They responded: " sir yes sir!" Odd fires at hornets, but they dodges. " man! they're fast! How it can be?" Jeremy is confused. " I don't know, maybe taking control of the super computer gave him more power." Hornets fire in unison, and devirtualize Odd. He steps out from the scanner. " You forgot about something Jeremy. They became even smarter." Yumi tries to destroy even one but misses " Oh. COME ON !" Then she usues telekenisis to gather them all in one place. "okay... little devils... take this!" She then throws her fans to them, then destroys them all. " don't even mess with Yumi Ishiyama." She hears Odd's yelling" hey! that's my joke."

-"Jeremy what is going on in the real world?"

-"Um... I think you must to hear it yourself" Jeremy activates TV. Yumi listens in shock. " Today in Boulogne-Billancourt was created a massive destruction. Creator of the destruction is known as Hiroki Ishiyama. Goverment of the city decided to attack the subject."

-" WHAT!"

-" Attack on the subject's will be accompished in 10 minutes."

[ lyoko_ nearby the tower] Time: 13:55 attack on Hiroki in 9 minutes

Ulrich fight with Matthias. Their forces are in balance. They clashing their swords. " You'll never win X.A.N.A. Triplicate" Ulric splits in three, charges at Matthias. " So predictable. SHADOW SHIELD! " His body sparks in red and dematerialises. Ulrich's impacts goes through him " How is that possible?"

-"Now it's my turn." Matthias teleports behind him, and strike the real one. Ulrich groans in the scanner " Matthias is too strong".

**Matthias vs. William**

"SUPERSMOKE!"

-"SHADOW FIELD" Their battle is very impressive. they clashing their swords. " Good, but not good enough." William remarks. He charges a very powerful energy wave, then sends it to Matthias. "SHADOW SHIELD" William's wave goes through him, but it deflects from the rock and hits Matthias form behind. " WOO-HOO." Yumi remarks: "well done William."

-"Thanks Yumi. But, Where's Aelita?"

-" You're right. Jeremy do you see her." Jeremy checks the holomap " uh-huh. She is chased by the mantas." Aelita flies, while dodging mantas' lasers. "come closer. Doctor Aelita stones has a medicine for you." Aelita joked and fires an energy field. The middle manta is destroyed, knocking off the rest. Odd and Jeremy raise their fists" yahoo! You're the best Aelita!" Aelita enters the tower.

_Attack in 10 seconds._ Aelita places her hand on the holopanel

**AELITA_ **

**CODE_ **

**LYOKO_**

"Tower deactivated." Jeremy launches the RTTP program.

" RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!" A white bubble envelops the world, reversing time.

[ Hermitage] 16/09/2013 14:10

Group discussing their mission." Aelita and William were the best on the mission." They applauses them. " Bravo!" Odd cheers. Ulrich asks Jeremy:" How is your progress on the ship" Aelita answers " it's ready. We only need to give it a name." Odd has an idea waving his hand " How about the **U.S.S. Meatball" **They slap their foreheads. " My father told me about the ship that floated in any weather. It called ** the Skidbladnir." **Odd thought about that. " hmmm... The skid? A cool name." Jeremy announces to the group. " okay. Who agrees to name our ship 'the skid'?" everyone raise their hands. " Unanimously. Our ship is now called **The Skid." **everyone cries in joy.

"YEAH!"

I** wanted to extend the episode to add drama and my evil OC: cybervenom. See you later. P.S. Next episode: #69: The sea of miracles.**


End file.
